Still Feels Good
by lsr188
Summary: Troyella Oneshots based on each track of the Still Feels Good CD by Rascal Flatts. By the author of "Two Worlds Collide" Read and Review. I promise its worth it.
1. Take Me There

**Still Feels Good**

Gabriella walked outside, only to notice a new set of neighbors moving in next door. She decided to walk over and introduce herself. She walked up the driveway and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair trying to lift up a mattress. Gabriella ran over to help him pick it up, she grabbed the other end and hoisted it up.

"Thanks." The boy from the other side called out as they made their way up the stair in the house. They turned into a room and dropped the mattress and leaned it against the wall. The boy looked up and Gabriella's breath hitched at the sight of his deep blue eyes, he walked over to her.

"Troy Bolton." He said sticking his hand out.

"Gabriella Montez." She replied with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me with the mattress." He said.

"No problem." Gabriella said gazing into his amazing eyes.

"Troy! Where are you?" A man's voice rang out through the house.

"I'm in here dad!" Troy yelled out never breaking the gaze that they were both holding.

"Hey do you know where-" The man looked up from his hands to see his son talking to beautiful girl. "Umm, never mind."

"Hi Mr. Bolton, I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm your neighbor." Gabriella said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella." He said giving her a courteous nod. "Umm, Troy why don't you go ahead and leave. We can get the rest."

"Are you sure?" Troy asked skeptically.

"I can show you around if you like." Gabriella piped in.

Troy looked over at Gabriella and smiled, "Yeah I would."

"Great! I'll meet you out by my car." Gabriella said running out and down the stairs.

"Be back by 9." Mr. Bolton said with a knowing smirk.

Troy grinned and ran out of the room and down the stairs meeting Gabriella by her car. "Hop in." She said opening the driver side door and climbing in while Troy did the same. Gabriella pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the street.

**_There's a place in your heart nobody's been  
Take me there  
Things nobody knows, not even your friends  
Take me there  
Tell me about your mama, your daddy, your hometown  
Show me around, I want to see it all_**

As they were driving Troy decided to speak up, "So I know your name and that you're my neighbor, but I know absolutely nothing about you." He said in a teasing voice.

"What do you wanna know?" She asked glancing at him briefly before returning her eyes to the road.

"Your mom…your dad…Albuquerque…" He said drifting off.

"Well my mom is a doctor at the local hospital so she works crazy hours, my dad travels a lot for his company, and Albuquerque is amazing…I love it here." She said with a content smile on her face. After a brief silence Gabriella decided to speak up. "So since I'm showing you around what all do you wanna see?" She asked.

"I want to see it all." Troy said looking out the window admiring the scenery passing by.**_  
_****_  
Don't leave anything out  
I wanna know everything about you then  
And I want to go down every road  
you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there_**

"Anything else you wanna know?" Gabriella asked trying to make Troy feel as comfortable around her as she can.

Troy turned to look at her, "I wanna know everything about you, I want to know you wishes, hopes, and dreams. I want to know something about your life that you keep hidden. I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare." Troy said blushing at his confidence with the last comment.

Gabriella blushed at Troy's compliment. "Well my dream is to become a renowned scientist, I wanna discover something that will make an impact on the world." Gabriella said passionately. "The one thing that I keep hidden from everyone, is that I love to sing. And for the record Troy, I think you're really attractive." Gabriella said refusing to make eye contact with him.

Troy blushed. Troy couldn't believe that he could feel this comfortable with someone he just met and didn't really know that much about.

**__****_Your first real kiss, your first true love  
You were scared  
Show me where you learned about life,  
spent your summer nights  
Without a care  
I wanna roll down Main Street, the back roads,  
like you did when you were a kid, what made you who you are  
Tell me what your story is_**

Troy cleared his throat, "So who was your first kiss?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Ummm…Jared Halloway. 7 minutes in heaven." Gabriella said with a giggle, "You?"

"Kelly Day. She attacked me in kindergarten." Troy said with a throaty laugh.

"First true love?" Gabriella asked cautiously.

"Haven't been in love yet. You?" Troy asked.

"Same." Gabriella said contently.

"When was the last time you were scared?" Troy asked.

"Me and my group of friends went to go see the Decent in theaters and then the next day we went on the mountain and they dragged me into a cave as a joke. I was freaking out." Gabriella said while laughing. "You?"

"About an hour ago." Troy said softly.

Gabriella looked at him briefly, "Why?"

"I was afraid I wouldn't make any friends here." Troy said.

"Well you've already made one so no need to worry." Gabriella said resting her hand over his, giving him a soft smile.

Troy swallowed hard as he felt her hand over his, "So how did you spend your summer nights?" Troy asked trying to keep the game they had started going.

"Working at the country club as a life guard. You?" Gabriella asked.

"Basketball camp." Troy said with a shrug.

Gabriella sent Troy a smile, "Why don't I drive you down Main Street and then I can show you the back roads."

"Sounds good, that way I can get to know more about you." Troy said lacing their fingers together with confidence. "I wanna know everything about you." Troy said with a smile.

**__****_I wanna know everything about you then  
And I want to go down every road  
you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there_**

**__****_Yeah, I wanna know everything about you  
Yeah, everything about you baby  
I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take, me, take me, take me there  
Oh, I wanna roll down Main Street  
I wanna know your hopes and your dreams  
Take me, take me there-yeah_**

* * *

**_Hey everyone! I hope you liked it. There will be about 11 more oneshots after this. One for each track on the CD. Please Read and Review! xoxo Erin_**


	2. Here

**Here**

_Troy's P.O.V  
_I took my place at the altar anxiously awaiting for those doors at the back of the church to open, revealing to me the love of my life. I was talking with the preacher when my best man Chad gave me a pat on the back to get my attention, I looked over at him and saw his dark eyes filled with pride, he nodded towards the door and as I turned around to look in that direction I heard the music song start up. Taylor came into view looking stunning in a short, pink, halter neck dress, her eyes lit up as she saw her husband Chad standing at the altar and I smiled at the actions of my friend. Behind Taylor came Kelsi and Sharpay in dresses identical to Taylor's and all looking equally as beautiful. My three friends made their way down the aisle until they reached Chad, Zeke, Jason and I at the altar. The women stood on the opposite side of the altar to us men and all heads in the church turned to the back of the room once more as the familiar wedding march started. I watched as everyone in the church rose from their seats as Gabriella appeared. If I had thought Taylor,Kelsi and Sharpay looked beautiful then there wasn't a word to describe how Gabriella looked. As she walked toward me I started thinking about everything we went through to get to where we are today.

**_There's a place I've been lookin'for  
That took me in and out of buildings  
Behind windows, walls and doors  
And I thought I found it  
Couple times, even settled down  
And I'd hang around just long enough  
To find my way back out  
I know now the place that I was trying to  
Reach  
Was you, right here in front of me_**

_Flashback  
I walked up to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I had just broken up with my girlfriend of 6 months, Darla, because there wasn't any spark. I wanted something more than just a casual high school fling, I wanted something so much more._

_"Hey Troy." I heard someone say from my doorway, I sat up to see Gabriella leaning against the door frame._

_"Hey Gabriella, what are you doing here?" I asked as I got into a more comfortable sitting position._

_"I heard about you and Darla…are you ok?" She asked coming to sit beside me on the bed._

_"Yeah, I guess so. I mean it wasn't like a serious relationship. I'm just tired of having all these meaningless relationships, ya know?" I asked her before I fell back onto my back on my bed._

_"You're ready for something more." Gabriella said laying down next to me._

_"Yeah." I said._

_Gabriella turned on her side to face me, "Well I'm sure you'll find it Troy. I've been your best friend since first grade and you've always gotten something done when you put your mind to it." She said._

_I turned on my side to face her, "What are you my motivational speaker for today?" I teased her._

_"It's under my job description as a best friend." Gabriella responded quickly._

_"Oh really? Well you wanna know what my job description is?" I asked her as I sat up._

_"What?" she asked amused._

_"This." I said before rolling on top of her and pinning her down to tickle her. Gabriella thrashed back and forth giggling. "Say Troy Bolton is the hottest guy in the world!" I teased her._

_"NO! NEVER!" She managed to gasp out between laughs._

_"Say it." I said tickling her more._

_"F-f-fine. Trooooy Bolton is the hot-hottest guys in the WORLD!" she yelled out._

_"Ha I win." I said pinning her arms down so she wouldn't try anything. I looked at Gabriella with her hair fanned out across the bed and her cheeks red from laughing. She had the biggest smile on her face which caused me to grin as well. At that point I realized how beautiful Gabriella really was.  
End Flashback_

Gabriella continued to walk towards me with a huge smile on her face. I got those same butterflies in my stomach like when I realized the first time I was attracted to her. What we have is definitely what I was looking for in high school, and to think it was in front of me the whole time.

**_And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd re live all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here_**

_Flashback  
I walked out of the gym with my gym bag and a basketball in my hand as I heard the thunder rumble signaling it was about to storm. I looked up to see Gabriella sitting on the bench bundled up in her UCLA hoodie. I walked over to her and leaned down to give her a kiss, but she didn't respond._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her._

_She raised her head and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, "So I'm guessing that you forgot we had plans again?" She asked icily._

_That's when I realized that me and her had made plans to hangout for the day because today was our 2 year anniversary. "I'm so sorry Gabriella, I forgot. The guys wanted to play some ball and I totally forgot." I apologized profusely._

_"That's just it Troy, you always forget! For the last 6 months you've barely given me any recognition unless it has something to do with basketball." She snapped at me._

_"Well I'm sorry, but I have to keep up on my game because I'm the captain Gabriella. I got in here on a athletic scholarship, I can't screw this up!" I snapped right back._

_"I get that Troy, but you promised me that you wouldn't do this! You said that you wouldn't treat me like the other guys treat their girlfriends, but that is exactly what you're doing. I can't do it anymore. I can't be strung along and then only get time with you when you aren't busy with school or basketball. Do you know the last time we actually went on a date?" She asked as she started crying._

_"You're overreacting." I said with a wave of the hand._

_"7 months Troy. 7 MONTHS!" She yelled at me as it started to rain._

_"It's not all about you Gabriella! You don't think I miss us! Because I do, but I can't fuck up the only chance I have just because you need time with me!" I yelled back at her as my hair began to stick to my forehead._

_Gabriella's face turned red, "I'M DONE WITH YOU TROY BOLTON!" She screamed._

_"W-what?" I choked out._

_"I'm done. You're turning into your father Troy. Basketball is all you have time for, so I will make it easier for you. We're through." Gabriella said trembling._

_"You don't mean that." I said my voice cracking as I realized that she was about to walk away from me._

_"I do. I refuse to let you break my heart anymore than you have." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself and turned around and walked away from me._

_I sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands as the rain beat down on me. How did I let this happen, why did I have to be so selfish? I could feel my eyes stinging as the tears started welling up. I had just let the most important thing to me walk out of my life over a stupid sport. As the sobs started to rack my body I realized that this is what a broken heart feels like, this is what I made her go through._

_  
_

_End Flashback_

As I Gabriella got even closer I couldn't help but notice her glossy eyes. I had promised myself after that day that I would never make Gabriella cry, but I knew that this was for a whole different reason. These were happy tears and those I have no problem assisting with.

**_It's amazing what I let my heart go through  
To get me where it got me  
In this moment here with you  
And it passed me by (and it passed me by)  
God knows how many times  
I was so caught up in holding  
What I never thought I'd find  
I know now, there's a million roads  
I had to take  
To get me in your arms that way_**

_Flashback  
I felt so nervous sitting in the locker room during halftime of the championship game at UCLA, but the championship game isn't what was making me nervous. It was what I was about to do. Gabriella took me back about 8 months ago and today I was about to make it permanent._

_"Troy!" Coach yelled getting my attention that it was time for me to go out there._

_I stood up shaking, all the team mates patted me on the back as I made my way to the center of the court where the announcer was holding a microphone. I grabbed the microphone and turned towards the crowd._

_"Gabriella can you come down here." I said into the microphone with my voice shaking a little. Gabriella stood up and made her way down the aisle to get to me, when she got to me I grabbed her hand and lifted the microphone back up to my mouth. "Gabriella 10 months ago I made the biggest mistake of my life, I let you walk away from me. It was then I realized how much you truly meant to me. I didn't want my dreams to come true if you weren't there right beside me when they happened. I love you Gabriella Montez and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said before getting on one knee in front of thousands of fans, "Will you marry me?" I asked._

_The whole place was silent awaiting her answer. My heart was racing so fast I thought it was about to explode. "Yes." She said._

_Everyone erupted into applause and started screaming. I stood up and picked her up and twirled her around and set her back down as I kissed her passionately. I slid the ring on her finger as she was smiling brightly. I felt happier than I have ever felt in my entire life.  
End Flashback_

As Gabriella finally came to stand in front of me my heart started racing as fast as it did the day I asked her to marry me. We both had huge smiles on our faces, I knew that this was the happiest day of my life. Better than winning the championship at UCLA and better than asking her to marry me. Life couldn't get any better.  
_********__  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd re live all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here_

_********__In a love I never thought I'd get to get to  
here  
And if that's the road  
God made me take to be with you_

We finished our vows and leaned into kiss. The same spark I got from the first time I kissed her was still there. At this point I knew, no matter how much heartbreak and tears I went through I know I wouldn't change it for the world. Because it got me to where I am today, with her.

_********__And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd re live all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here_

_********__And I'd re live all the years  
And be thankful for all the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here  
Oh, baby-Ooo  
Oh, got me here_


End file.
